Hey Santa
by purplerainbows
Summary: Everybody just wants to spend christmas with their loved ones. ShaneMitchie.


_**A/N: this is absolutely the worst season for this kind of oneshot, but oh well. **_

_**would you believe me if I told you I just haven't finished it before now? hahah. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

''Mommy?''

It was snowing outside, the heavy flakes hitting the ground one by one. The night was pitch black, not a star in sight, the only thing that could be seen was the random Christmas light here and there. Mitchie, whom had been tugging her baby girl, Cecilia's, dune neatly around her legs, looked up at her 4-year old daughter. Cecilia's eyes were heavy, and Mitchie knew it was only a matter of minutes before she would doze off. The mother sat down on the side of the princess bed, and stroke her daughters blond hair out of her eyes. It was still a mystery to everyone how she turned out blond.

''Mommy, is daddy coming home for presents?'' Cecilia tried her best to suppress a yawn, but eventually she was defeated. She was fighting with her eyelids, to keep open as well, and that was a fight she seemed to be in control of just a little bit longer.

Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile. ''Of course he is coming.'' she tried to convince herself as much as her daughter.

''Now, you just sleep tight and be a good girl, okay?'' Cecilia nodded dutifully, and yawned before she let her eyelids fall down and rest on her eyes.

Mitchie smiled and kissed her daughters forehead before standing up.

''Mommy?'' Mitchie heard again, which made her turn around.

''What sweetie?''

'''Do you think Santa is giving me a pony?'' Cecilia yawned.

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. She knew for a fact that 'Santa' was not. ''I wouldn't count on it.''

''I knew you would say that.'' Cecilia softly giggled to herself, before falling asleep.

The mother quietly turned off the lights, and closed the door. Mitchie quickly checked on the twins, even though she knew they had been fast asleep for the last hour. Caitlyn tugged them in just before going to the airport. To Mitchie's luck, they were still sleeping. Chasing around Caitlyn's two 3-year old toddlers at 11.30 wasn't really on her Schedule for the day. She pressed a kiss to both of the boys heads, and then tripped out into the big living room.

They lived in a big apartment. It was enormous. It was extravagant. It was the kind of apartment you only see on movies, and in MTV Cribs. But it was cold, and it was lonely without her husband. Mitchie sat down on the edge of the couch, and took in all the glittery decorations. She loved Christmas. It was her absolute favorite time of year, where everyone is gathered together. It's such a loving time.

''_Where is he?'' _Mitchie thought. She sighed and lay down on her back, her head facing the ceiling. Call her crazy, but she believed in the spirit of Christmas.

''So, hey, Santa. Or mr. Claus. I don't know. Which do you prefer?'' the rockstar-wife asked into the darkness, ''Uhm, I'm just gonna go with Santa, I hope that's okay with you. If you're out there, please hear me out, okay? I just… I've been a good girl, and I've never asked for anything. Well, okay, that's a complete lie, but I have never wanted anything so bad, as I this. Actually, I don't really care about all the present under the tree. Can you just please make him come home to me? Can you please make my husband come home? So, you know. If you meet him when you're giving all the good kids their present, won't you just pick him up in your sleigh, and shove him down my chimney? Please?''

Mitchie almost had tears in her eyes, when she finished her speech. Half because she missed him so much, and half because she was mortified by herself, that she was actually talking to Santa. Santa, for crying out loud! She knew there was no such thing as Santa Claus. She had bought every single present under that tree that was not for her. But still, she thought that him hearing her was a possibility.

''Oh god, Mitchie.'' she told herself. The brunette raised herself up and wrapped a blanket around her. Even though she was sitting right next to the fireplace, it was still so strangely cold. Like it was colder in here than outside.

She hadn't seen him in what felt like an eternity, even though she knew it had 'only' been a couple of months. He was currently touring the world with his band, Connect 3. She knew that music was who he was. It meant everything to him. If he hadn't had his music, who knows where in the world he would be now. Actually, she didn't want to think about it. But still. He had promised. He had promised he would be home for Christmas. It was December 24th, it was almost midnight, and there she sat.

There she sat _alone_.

She let her eyes wonder, and they settled on the streets of New York upper east side, just outside her window. She smiled at the beautiful lights, that lit up the pitch black night. The snowflakes looked liked diamonds. This was one of the reason she loved Christmas. Everything seemwas so pretty, and at ease. Like the world finally found some sort of harmoni.

Mitchie stood up and walked over to the big window. Her eyes found the street, and she saw a dad and two children playing in the snow. The scenery made her smile. Not only did it remind Mitchie of herself growing up, which made her think of her parents and her big brother and little sister back in Texas, but it also made her think of how she should have spend her night. She loved her Caity, CeeCee & her two little 'nephews' to death. The evening had been one of the best she could remember! But she also knew that if he had been home, it would have been even better.

The clock stroke midnight. That meant that technically she could open the present under the tree, because it was now the 25th. But she didn't want to. Mitchie wrapped her arms around herself, and turned her back to the window. Without him, none of that mattered.

''Santa, now would so be the time. Seriously, I'm sure the little Chinese people can wait for their presents. Do they even celebrate Christmas in China? Gosh, I'm rambling. I'm talking to Santa for crying out loud!'' Mitchie paced forth and back, in her living room, not caring that she sounded like a crazy person. Only a little afraid that she might _turn into _a crazy person. Suddenly, she heard a sound by the door. Keys going into the lock. Lock turning. Someone opening the door. Mitchie was frozen to the ground, her breath hitched in her throath. She heard footsteps. Coming closer. Wait. A lot of footsteps.

''MITCHIE!'' she heard a very familiar voice shout, and then she was tackled from behind by…

''Caitlyn!'' Mitchie exclaimed surprised, as she tried to hide her disappointment. ''And Nate.'' she stated, almost sounding depressed when she discovered him dragging a lot of bags behind him. Nate tiredly dropped his bags in the living room, and waved lazily at Mitchie.

''So, um, where is Shane?'' Mitchie asked, and tried to sound indifferent. Truth was, she was desperate to be in his arms again. She missed him so much, right there in that moment that she thought she was going to break down and cry. Though she didn't.

''You mean, he's not here?'' Nate asked confused. ''Well, he did say that he had to run some last minute errands, but I thought he would be here by now.'' the curly haired man explained, and looked under the table as if not believing Mitchie and trying to find Shane.

''Oh my gosh, Mitch, I'm so sorry, we're just coming here and you're probably like depressed, but it was so late, and our plane back to Texas was cancelled, because of the snow, and gosh, we should just have picked up the boys and have checked in a hotel, why didn't I think of that, Nate? Why didn't you? Oh, I'm so sorry Mitchie, I mean…'' Caitlyn rambled on until Mitchie stopped her.

''Cait, it's okay. I wouldn't have it any other way, than celebrating Christmas day with you guys.'' she smiled sadly, and received a group hug from both Nate and Caitlyn. Nate then told them that he was going to make some coffee.

''I'm just gonna put CeeCee's and the boys present under tree.'' Caitlyn laughed, as she struggled to get a big Toys R' Us gift out from her bag. Mitchie had to agree it was a rather odd shape.

The brunette sighed and sat down on the edge of the chair, just watching the snow fall.

''Hey Santa?'' she whispered and looked at the celiling. ''You suck.''

''What was that?'' Caitlyn asked, but Mitchie just brushed it off. Said that it was probably just Nate talking to himself again. That made Caitlyn laugh. Gosh, people in love. She then felt something vibrate in her pocket, and fished her cell out of it. Mitchie's heart began to race when she saw who it was from. Her husband.

_Come outside_

Mitchie wrinkled her nose in confusion, and typed a quick answer. Surely, if he was around he could take the stairs, tight pants or not.

_Just do it :)_

She shook her head, but nonetheless she slipped on her UGGs and her French coat. She told Caity and Nate some irrelevant nonsense, and told them to quickly look after the children as she slipped out. Caitlyn questioned it, of course, but Mitchie chose to ignore it.

She ran down the stairs, not caring about the fact that halfway down she met Jason and his adorable girlfriend Ashley, in a heated make-out session. She just kept on going. Finally, out of breath, she was on the ground floor and was let out by the doorman.

However, when she came down she saw nothing that should catch her eye, other than a man with a rather large dog. She turned around and looked behind her, but nothing was to be seen there either. Sighing, she sat down on the ground. Boy, she was pissed. and freezing. Pissed AND freezing. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand, indicating that she received a message.

_Turn around_

''What?'' Mitchie asked out loud, and got a look from the lonely doorman, but she just send him a quick smile, and did as she was told. She turned around slowly, wondering…. Could it be? And then, her wish was staring her right into her eyes. Mitchie's hand quickly flew to her mouth, and tears were floating her vision.

''Shane,'' she whispered and ran into his waiting arms. ''Shane.'' she whispered again and held him tightly.

''Shh, Mitch, I'm here now.'' he whispered and kissed her head. ''I'm here now.'' he whispered again, and took her up in his arms. Mitchie cried, letting her legs wrap around his waist. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, until Mitchie had collected herself again, and slid down on her own two feet.

''So,'' she began and wiped a tear, ''why should I come down here?'' Mitchie asked and looked him up and down, and then she realized something…

''Shane freaking Grey, you did not!'' she shouted, but bended down anyways.

She now realized that the man she thought was just walking his dog, was in fact Shane, and the dog was a… a pony! A little pony for little CeeCee.

''His name is Surprise,'' Shane laughed, and bend down as well to pet the little horse.

''You can say that again,'' Mitchie mumbled. ''Is this why it took you so long?''

''Well, yeah. You're not mad, are you?'' he asked anxiously.

''About you coming 8 hours late, to celebrate Christmas with your wife and daughter? Damn straight, I am. That you bought a pony for our 4-year old daughter, and not just without even discussing it with me, but while we're living in an apartment? Yes, it's a big apartment, but, my dear friend, I don't think it's big enough for this… thing.'' she sighed, and looked up into his eyes. He was smiling.

''What?'' she asked, and crossed her arms.

''I love you.''

''I love you.''

Shane leaned in and kissed his wife softly. ''It's going to work out.'' he mumbled against her lips, and pressed his against them once more. ''How?'' she asked weakly, but all the response she got was the kiss of a lifetime.

Mitchie looked up to the sky, and if she wasn't mistaken she saw something fly across the heaven. Shaking her head with her silly thoughts, she whispered, ''thank you Santa''

* * *

_**A/N: show some love, and leave a review dolls. (: **_

-


End file.
